Garden implements such as rakes or hoes are designed primarily for stirring and turning the soil to prevent weed growth or leveling hills or mounds but do not have adequate cutting edges for the severance of weeds or other growth in the garden. The Gatti U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,374 represents an approach in this direction, but is not a practical tool.